Question: How many diagonals can be drawn for a hexagon?
Explanation: If we label the six points of our hexagon $A$, $B$, $C$, $D$, $E$, and $F$, diagonals can only be drawn between non-adjacent points. Therefore, the diagonals are $\overline{AC}$, $\overline{AD}$, $\overline{AE}$, $\overline{BD}$, $\overline{BE}$, $\overline{BF}$, $\overline{CE}$, $\overline{CF}$, and $\overline{DF}$. There are $\boxed{9}$ diagonals that can be drawn.  [asy]
unitsize(50);
pair A,B,C,D,E,F;
A=(0,1.73); B=(1,1.73); C=(1.43,0.87); D=(1,0); E=(0,0); F=(-0.43, 0.87);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw(A--C--E--cycle);
draw(B--D--F--cycle);
draw(A--D);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--F);
label("A", A, NW);
label("B", B, NE);
label("C",(1.55,0.87),E);
label("D",D,SE);
label("E",E,SW);
label("F",F,W);
[/asy]